1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for displaying a title of a content which is opened to the public on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of contents are opened to the public on a network. There are servers that open content summary information including the URLs (Uniform Resource Locators) and the titles of respective contents to the public. An example of the content summary information is feed information. Examples of the format of the feed information are RSS (Resource Description Framework Site Summary) and Atom.
In a known system structure, RSS feed information (each including an image of an article) is acquired from a plurality of RSS servers and titles of the articles are displayed as a list. When one of the titles is selected, the title, the description, the image of the selected article and a link button for accessing the Web page of the article are displayed. When the link button is selected, the information of the Web page is acquired to be displayed.
When titles of articles are displayed as a list in a comparatively small display apparatus, the entire list of the titles cannot be displayed but merely a part of the list is displayed in the display apparatus. This is disadvantageous because it takes time and effort to find desired article information by, for example, scrolling the list of the titles.